


Time Heals All Wounds (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: American History, Angst, Bisexual Merlin, Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Great Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, LGBTQ Themes, Language of Flowers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Queer History, Slow Romance, Time Shenanigans, World War I, World War II, other historical events
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Arturo está muerto. Está al cuidado de los Sidhe cuando le hacen una oferta que le permitirá volver a ver a Merlín, pero ¿a qué coste?





	1. El tiempo vuela.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Heals All Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121665) by [UniquelyQueer_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67). 



_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ Arturo se preguntó, _¿mil ... cuatrocientos años?_

La oscuridad envolvió al otrora gran rey mientras observaba cómo los vivos vivían sus vidas. Viviendo rápido, pero de alguna manera logrando perder su tiempo tan a menudo. Arturo sabía que estaba muerto, ¿pero se le permitió ver el mundo seguir avanzando desde arriba o abajo? Para ser perfectamente honesto, Arturo sabía muy poco, considerando el tiempo increíblemente largo que había estado sentado aquí. Recordó un momento en que la pena le consumía, cuando pasaba días gritando su angustia. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

Entonces, su pequeña y mórbida rutina fue rudamente interrumpida por la presencia de una pequeña criatura azul que flotaba frente a su cara.

"Estás bloqueando mi vista". Golpeó a medias a la criatura.

"Soy un mensajero de los Sidhe, somos la raza que ..."

"Sé quién eres, la última vez que te vi fue hace solo cincuenta años, Dios. Ahora, di lo que quieras decir y déjame en paz". La criatura parecía ligeramente sorprendida. _Novato_ , pensó Arturo.

"Uh, los Sidhes quisieran proponer una - um - una oferta ..."

"Diles que dije que no".

"Pero ni siquiera he dicho ..." Arturo golpeó al mensajero con suavidad en su pequeño pecho antes de interrumpirle.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Escúchame, niño, he estado en este lugar durante catorce siglos. Tu tipo me da esta" oferta "cada diez años y cada vez me niego". El mensajero abrió la boca para hablar, pero Arturo continuó, interrumpiéndole: "Me han preguntado ciento cuarenta veces. Entonces, dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión?" El mensajero juntó las cejas y respiró hondo para prepararse para su respuesta.

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco, _esto_ _será_ _bueno_.

"Mi Señor", Arturo se estremeció, nadie le dijo a este niño que Arturo no se mostraba amable con ese título (o cualquier otro título) "esta vez te ofrecemos la visita durante un día completo por década, no solo por unas pocas horas."

"Mi respuesta es-"

"No había terminado". Arturo frunció el ceño al chico. Le desafió a terminar esa frase. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Merlín te necesita, señor." Arturo estuvo tentado de estrangularle. No tomaría mucho esfuerzo, dado su tamaño. La rabia era claramente visible en su cara, pero el chico tenía agallas, así que continuó.

"Se está destruyendo a sí mismo. Apenas está comiendo y no tiene a dónde ir. Creo que, tal vez, si te viera. No necesitaría saber si eras real o no, solo sería un recordatorio para él. La razón por la que espera ... durante tanto tiempo ... "El chico comenzó a flaquear cuando vio caer la cabeza de Arturo y oyó su respiración entrecortada por la nariz.

"Apártate de mi vista." Las palabras eran suaves, pero duras como la piedra. El mensajero decidió, sin embargo, tomar un riesgo más.

"¡No!" gritó, elevándose hacia la ventana de Arturo, el rey caído le dio un manotazo, tratando en vano de atraparle en su puño. El chico azul llegó a la única vista de Arturo en su reino y la golpeó con su dedo, enviando enormes ondas a través de ella mientras la imagen se deformaba y se transformaba.

Arturo gritó, pero justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de cerrarse alrededor del mensajero, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en humo azul. Arturo se volvió hacia la ventana, jadeando, para ver la extensión del daño del niño. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho cuando sus ojos se posaron en un parche indescriptible de un bosque de niebla y una pila arrugada de trapos sucios, piel pálida y huesos.

"Merlín ..." Arturo jadeó, mirando al fantasma de su mejor amigo. Estaba increíblemente delgado, su cara ya no es aguda ni esculpida, sino irregular. Arturo temía que sus extremidades se rompieran bajo el mero peso de su cuerpo. Todavía se veía joven, por supuesto, pero sus ojos estaban hundidos en su cráneo y asentados sobre grandes bolsas de color púrpura. Su pelo estaba largo hasta los hombros y enmarañado y su ropa colgaba de su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba de frío y agotamiento.

Arturo tragó saliva. "Oh, Merlín. Qué te has hecho a ti mismo, idiota absoluto ..." acercó su mano a la ventana, intentando tocar suavemente la imagen de la cara de Merlín, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiera limpiar la lágrima de la cara de ese hombre, cuando su mano pasó directamente, perdió el equilibrio y le envió de cara a través de la ventana.

Mientras caía en el olvido, una sola voz perforó sus gritos: "Gracias por aceptar la oferta, rey Arturo Pendragón".


	2. Pellízcame.

**Año 1909**

Significado de las flores

Adonis - Recuerdo triste

Acónito - Misantropía / reclusión

Galium – Paciencia

Arturo golpeó el suelo embarrado con un ruido sordo.

Eso fue increíble, el olor de la madera, la hierba y la naturaleza llenaban sus fosas nasales, podía sentir la textura del suelo debajo de él, podía ver los verdes descoloridos y el perfecto blanco puro de la nieve que cubría el bosque a su alrededor. Pero se volvió cada vez menos increíble a medida que la nieve comenzaba a fundirse en sus pantalones.

El rey se puso de pie y buscó a su alrededor. Recorrió el bosque, sus pies ahora mucho más pesados de lo que recordaba que eran. En la distancia, escuchó el sonido de los cascos que avanzaban por un camino que Arturo no podía ver y el crujido del carruaje de madera a cuestas.

Cruzó las copas de los árboles que goteaban con las formas translúcidas de carámbanos y escuchó atentamente el sonido de sus pies en la nieve. Pero, por más que lo intente, no podía disfrutar plenamente de la sensación de estar vivo (más o menos) hasta que volviera a ver a Merlín. Pero no solo verle, ver al hombre que una vez conoció y llamó amigo. El hombre que le otorgó tanta sabiduría y le mantuvo vigilado día y noche en un manto de magia. Quería ver a ese hombre, no a la frágil aparición con un pie en la tumba que vió a través de esa ventana.

Llegó a un claro cubierto de flores de varios colores, todas hermosas y en plena floración a pesar del duro clima, cuando le vio. Allí, en el centro de un parche de Adonis, Acónito y Galiums, se encontraba la cascara del hombre que una vez fue temido en toda la tierra de Albion.

Luego habló.

"¿Por qué?" dijo, con su voz áspera y ronca por falta de uso. "¿Por qué todavía te veo, Arturo? ¿Por qué, después de todos estos años?", Miró hacia el cielo, como si estuviera hablando con un  poder superior ". Me persigues, con un detalle perfecto, como si siguieras caminando conmigo, incluso después de verte verte morir ... "alcanzó un solo capullo de Galium y lo arrancó del tallo" observé cómo caía tu reino ", su tono cambió de luto a agrio mientras aplastaba la flor en su puño, "observé a todos los que conocíamos y amábamos perder", su voz se quebró cuando abrió su puño a la flor destrozada, "¡y perecer!" sus pálidos ojos ahora brillando con un dorado brillante, el capullo de la flor arde en llamas ante los ojos de Arturo, flotando justo sobre la palma de Merlín.

El hechicero gritaba ahora: "¡He esperado todos estos años por ti, por tu legado!" Las llamas se tornaron de un rojo furioso, "¡PERMANEZCO AQUÍ A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO SIN TI Y PARA QUÉ!" aulló y a pesar del tamaño de la llama que consumía la flor, rugió como si estuviera consumiendo todo un pueblo. Arturo se dio cuenta de que la razón de esto era que todas las flores Galium que florecían en ese amplio claro habían estallado en las mismas llamas rojas, furiosas y ardientes. Arturo sintió que su sangre se enfriaba. Vino aquí para salvar a Merlín, no para ser la etapa final en su locura.

"¡Merlín!" Arturo gritó, esperando contra toda esperanza que el hechicero pudiera oírle, pero sus palabras salieron sin sonido. Los Sidhe ... pensó. Y con eso, Arturo atravesó las llamas provocadas por la rabia de Merlín, inquebrantable mientras lamían sus pantalones, sus botas e incluso el dobladillo de su cota de malla. El hechicero gritó y gritó, el dolor rasgó el aire y la bruma de calor le rodeaba hasta que Arturo finalmente colocó una mano enguantada en el hombro del hombre más valiente que había conocido.

........................................................................................................................

El fuego cesó, los brotes ennegrecidos cayeron al suelo antes de desaparecer en el suelo como cenizas y cultivar nuevos brotes en su lugar. El oro brillante se desvaneció de los ojos de Merlín hasta que la magia fue reemplazada con asombro, reverencia y adoración. Arturo sonrió al hombre, con un silencioso "te perdono" pasando entre ellos, luego un "lo siento" mientras Arturo envolvía a su hechicero en un cálido y acogedor abrazo. La figura huesuda se apretó tan fuerte como pudo, arañando la armadura de Arturo como si estuviera luchando por algún tipo de agarre permanente.

Arturo sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse. _No_ , pensó, _no puedo irme todavía, ¡no quiero dejarle!_ Pero entonces:

"Siempre esperaré, Arturo. Todavía no he terminado. No te preocupes ..." esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Arturo cuando le enviaron de regreso al paisaje del infierno en el que había pasado todos esos largos años.

Esas palabras le dieron esperanza porque Arturo Pendragon tampoco había terminado, no por mucho tiempo.


	3. Todo es justo.

**Año 1915**

En los campos de Flandes crecen las amapolas.

Fila tras fila entre las cruces que señalan nuestras tumbas.

Y en el cielo aún vuela y canta la valiente alondra,

escasamente oída por el ruido de los cañones.

Somos los muertos.

Hace pocos días vivíamos, cantábamos, amábamos y éramos amados.

Ahora yacemos en los campos de Flandes.

Contra el enemigo continuad nuestra lucha,

tomad la antorcha que os arrojan nuestras manos agotadas.

Mantenerla en alto.

Si faltáis a la fe de nosotros muertos,

jamás descansaremos.

Aunque florezcan en los campos de Flandes,

las amapolas.

\- John McCrae

........................................................................................................................

Arturo observó a Merlín mejorar desde la ventana, le vio comenzar a comer nuevamente, pudiendo costearse una pequeña cabaña gracias a su trabajo como minero. Parecía que era una industria bastante rentable, muchos llamaron a la sustancia "oro negro". Todo era pacífico y el mundo avanzaba igual que Merlín. Eso fue hasta el sexto aniversario de Merlín comenzando su nuevo trabajo. Arturo decidió que le visitaría en su mercado local a unos pocos kilómetros de su casa, pero cuando llegó Arturo, un hombre de uniforme se paró sobre un pedestal elevado en la plaza y dio un anuncio a la multitud reunida, en la que Arturo se estaba mezclando bastante bien gracias a los Sidhe que le habían dado la ropa adecuada para que el rey se la pusiera. Merlín estaba de pie entre la multitud en ropa modesta con una gorra, sosteniendo una cesta llena de productos.

"¡Atención. Atención!" vino la voz del hombre, Arturo vio como la cara de Merlín se endurecía. _Por supuesto que lo vio venir_ , pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza rubia.

"Se me ha pedido que haga este anuncio en casi 30 plazas hoy, así que lo haré rápido". Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, "Como estoy seguro de que todos sabéis bien, hay una guerra en curso". La charla recorrió la multitud al instante: "¡Tranquilizaos, relajaos! Hay una guerra en marcha y los ejércitos de Su Majestad están cayendo. ¡Dije que os calméis! Imploramos a tantos hombres sanos como estén dispuestos en esta ciudad que se registren. ¡Dios callaos! " Todos los miembros de la multitud se quedaron casi en silencio. El oficial exhaló con exasperación: "Gracias. Como decía, nosotros, el más majestuoso ejército de Su Majestad, necesitamos más hombres sanos para ayudar a su país y a sus aliados a alcanzar la victoria. Permaneceré aquí con mis compañeros exactamente una hora y media para supervisar las inscripciones. Gracias y Dios salve al Rey ".

El hombre se bajó del pedestal e hizo lo que había prometido y poco a poco comenzó a formarse una línea en los improvisados escritorios cerca de donde estaba el oficial. Arturo se puso su gorra más abajo sobre su frente, proyectando una sombra sobre la mayor parte de su cara. La voz de Merlín flotó hasta sus oídos y Arturo escuchó su conversación con atención mientras se apoyaba en un puesto cercano del mercado, fingiendo fascinación por una sola pieza de ruibarbo.

"No lo sé, amigo, ¿realmente vale la pena?" Ese fue Merlín, definitivamente.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, estás sirviendo al rey y al país!" Arturo no le reconoció, pero supuso que era un amigo de Merlín. El rey reprimió una punzada no deseada de celos mientras la voz anónima continuaba.

"¡Los pájaros estarán por todas partes!" Arturo puso los ojos en blanco. _Sí, porque Merlín siempre ha sido un verdadero mujeriego_ , Arturo se rió entre dientes para sí mismo mientras recordaba lo torpe que era Merlín a su alrededor e imaginaba cómo actuaría con una mujer. Oro de la comedia, sinceramente.

"Mike, te lo he dicho mil veces, no estoy interesado en ninguna de esas tonterías domésticas. Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo". Por supuesto que eso es lo que diría.

"Aún estarás haciendo un trabajo, es solo que este incluirá dis-"

"Disparar a la gente, sí, lo sé, Mike. Esa es otra razón por la que no quiero hacerlo".

"¡Dios, Emmet, eres un maldito maricón!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"Compañero, eres un maricón"

"Mike, ¿quieres bajar la voz?" Merlín intentó silenciar a este compañero "Mike". Dicho hombre inhaló profundamente y abrió la boca, presumiblemente para gritar algo vergonzoso, cuando Merlín sujetó su mano sobre la boca del hombre con un agarre fuerte y le golpeó bruscamente contra la pared, un poco lejos de donde estaba Arturo ahora, después de que el dueño del puesto le dijo que "dejara de acaparar las ruibarbo".

"Mira, si me inscribo, ¿cerrarías esa boca tuya? Sabes muy bien que esta ciudad ya piensa que soy un bicho raro porque vivo en la parte de atrás del mundo, no quiero que empiecen a creer que soy, que soy un- "

"¿Maricón?"

"Sí, eso. No quiero que piensen eso porque uno de mis compañeros pensó que sería gracioso gritarlo en la jodida plaza del pueblo". Y con eso, Merlín soltó a Mike y se dirigió a la cola de registro, el hombre le siguió rápidamente con la cabeza colgando como un niño después de ser reprendido por su padre.

........................................................................................................................

No mucho después de eso, Arturo sintió que los signos reveladores de la disolución de su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer. Así que entró en el callejón vacío más cercano y esperó para regresar al Otro Lado. _Merlín, un soldado_ , pensó, _esto debería ser bueno_.

No lo fue. Entonces todo fue sangre, bombas y disentería.

Y amapolas. Muchas y muchas amapolas.


	4. 1 Timothy 6:10

**Año 1927**

Arturo había visto que a Merlín le había pasado tanto, pero no podía visitarle a través de todo. No importaba de todos modos, supuso. A Arturo no le permitían que le viera su amigo y mucho menos que le diera sus condolencias cuando Mike murió de una infección en la pierna herida o estuviera allí para tratar de disuadir a Merlín de sus planes tras la explosión que mató a todos los hombres en su Escuadrón (excepto Merlín, por supuesto). El hechicero terminó secuestrando un vehículo blindado y conduciendo tan lejos como pudo antes de que alguien llegara a lo que quedaba de su área de la trinchera.

Dejó el coche en los bordes del campo de batalla para evitar sospechas y se quedó en un hotel por un tiempo, quemando su uniforme del ejército y todas sus pertenencias. Luego se reunió con una mujer que le proporcionó una nueva identificación y un pasaporte que usó para abordar el próximo ferry a los Estados Unidos. En este punto, la Gran Guerra había terminado, lo que quedaba de los hombres del rey George regresó con sus familias y cada mujer a la que se le concedió la independencia financiera y la oportunidad de ver cómo era vivir libremente (gracias al reclutamiento que enviaba a todos los hombres), regresó a sus funciones domésticas.

Merlín encontró una gran suma de dinero después de vender un artefacto que había adquirido en su larga vida. Compró un club nocturno y, en su mayoría, intentó quedarse tranquilo, aprovechando al máximo la economía en auge. Arturo decidió que le visitaría entonces y los Sidhe le vistieron apropiadamente.

Visitó durante las horas abiertas, por supuesto. El cielo nocturno parecía tranquilo - Arturo recordaba los viajes de caza largos con viajes a caballo.

Sonriendo ante los agradables recuerdos, abrió las puertas de un edificio lleno de gente. Por todas partes que miraba, Arturo podía ver a las mujeres de la noche vestidas con vestidos cortos llenos de joyas que reían animadamente mientras fingían estar interesadas en la conversación de un rico que bebía de un vaso de whisky. Para Arturo, parecía una especie de pantomima de "La Gran Vida", una caricatura de lo que era tener dinero. El rey mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se sentó en el bar, ordenando un poco de whisky, sacudiendo la cabeza de buen humor ante su propia hipocresía.

Arturo apenas tuvo tiempo de pagar su bebida cuando una de las mujeres antes mencionadas se sentó en el taburete a su lado.

"Oye, precioso". Arrastró las palabras, Arturo echó un vistazo a su izquierda y la vio cruzar las piernas antes de volver a cruzarlas en sentido contrario, todo sin mover la cabeza.

"Oye." Arturo gruñó, colocando su bebida de nuevo en la barra.

"Nunca te he visto aquí antes." Habló con dulzura, intentando convencer a Arturo para que entablara una conversación. Arturo no vio el punto de resistirse, no es como si fuera a estar cerca el tiempo suficiente para dormir con esta mujer de todos modos. Una conversación era todo lo que podría sacar de él.

"Solo estoy de visita".

"Ooh, un viajero, ¿verdad?"

"Pasar el tiempo".

"Te escucho." Rodeó su mano cerca de la bebida de Arturo, el rubio asintió con su permiso para que tomara un sorbo. De todas formas, realmente no le gustaba, "debe ser difícil nunca permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna vez te sientes solo?"

Arturo pensó largo y tendido sobre cuán honestamente respondería eso, "A veces. ¿Quién no?" optó por la verdad parcial.

"No es la verdad. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todos modos? Soy Gloria". Extendió su mano delgada para que Arturo la sacudiera. La tomó, enderezándose, pero todavía no permitía que su cara se mostrara demasiado.

"Charlie". Mintió.

"¡Como ese chico divertido en las películas!"

"¿Quién?"

"No importa, probablemente no eres un hombre que ve películas, ¿verdad?"

"Demasiado viaje, me temo". Gloria se rió un poco.

"Es una pena." Ambos se detuvieron por un largo tiempo. Gloria fue la primera en seguir hablando.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en uno de estos lugares antes?"

"En realidad no. Pensé en probarlo".

"Tiene sentido, mucha gente está probando este tipo de cosas en estos nuevos tiempos modernos".

"¿Qué? ¿Beber en un elegante edificio?" Gloria da una carcajada ante eso. Poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de Arturo continuó.

"Eres gracioso." Entonces quitó la mano. Arturo pensó que había algo extraño en eso. No se sentía incómodo con que le tocara y la forma en que Gloria dijo que le encontraba gracioso parecía muy exagerada, como una especie de código ...

Gloria exhaló ruidosamente antes de levantarse de su taburete, "Que tengas una buena noche, guapo". Le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de comenzar a alejarse. Solo entonces Arturo recordó por qué regresó a la tierra de los vivos.

"¡Gloria!" se dio la vuelta, tirando del cuello de su abrigo en la mitad inferior de su cara.

"Ya voy." Le dijo de espaldas: "Siéntate, voy a volver". Arturo se acomodó de nuevo en su taburete.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Pidió una vez que Gloria se había acomodado de nuevo en su taburete.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Conoces al dueño de este lugar?"

"Sí, somos buenos amigos". Bromeó

"¿Sabes cómo está?"

"¿Cómo está?" Parecía un poco sorprendida de que todo lo que Arturo quería saber era cómo estaba este hombre, especialmente sin preguntarle al hombre mismo.

"Él está ... er, está bien, supongo ... ¿por qué te importa?" Arturo solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, causando que Gloria se detuviera en sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu cara?"

"Solo estoy siendo cuidadoso". Gloria se puso de pie de un salto, agarró el brazo de Arturo y tiró de él. Arturo se escondió detrás del cuello de su abrigo.

"Cuidadoso, mi culo. Muéstrame tu cara. Ahora."Agarró su brazo con más fuerza, agarrando su cuello. Arturo la esquivó fácilmente, solo vislumbrando su corto pelo oscuro y brillantes labios rojos.

"Lo siento", se soltó fácilmente de su agarre, "no puedo hacerlo". Se giró y comenzó a correr tan pronto como sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"¡Larry! ¡Crowley! ¡Tenemos un topo!" Escuchó los distantes gritos de Gloria mientras luchaba por atravesar a la multitud del lugar.

De repente, seis o siete hombres de aspecto hosco se pusieron de pie, rompiendo botellas de vidrio en la superficie dura más cercana, blandiendo sus armas contra algunas de las mujeres en el bar. Gloria tomó una botella del suelo antes de tirarla de nuevo sobre las tablas del suelo y gritar "¡Dispersaos!"

Cada persona en el edificio hizo lo que se les ordenó. La gente salió por las puertas y otros bajaron los escalones hacia el nivel inferior, repitiendo las instrucciones de Gloria. Un hombre que estaba detrás de la barra, debajo de ella, sacó tres armas grandes y las arrojó a los hombres que tenían las armas de vidrio rotas. Los disparos y los gritos hicieron eco en el club mientras la gente de los niveles inferiores corría, asustada, de los hombres que les disparaban. Gloria estaba al pie de la escalera, empujando a la gente hacia ella diciendo algo como "Otra salida".

Mientras tanto, Arturo observó el caos desde una esquina cercana, esperando que su cuerpo se desapareciera por completo. Justo cuando la oscuridad llenaba su visión periférica y estaba a punto de consumir el resto de ella, Gloria vio su cara. En ese momento, un hombre la agarró por la cintura, le quitó la peluca corta y trató de bajarla por las escaleras.

No pudo evitar mirar a Arturo, su maquillaje manchado y casi desaparecido, revelando sus rasgos afilados. Lo último que vio Arturo antes de que desapareciera fueron los ojos de Merlín que le miraban incrédulos mientras el hombre le arrastraba por las escaleras y les alejaba de los atacantes.

"Eras tú." Arturo susurró mientras caía de nuevo en la oscuridad.

........................................................................................................................

Palabras de la autora: Ser gay en realidad estaba bien visto en los años 20, considerando todas las cosas. También había bares gay, aunque la gente los llamaría "clubes de maricas". A pesar de todo esto, necesitaba algo de drama, así que ahí lo tenéis, el crimen.


	5. Antes de la caída.

**Año 1933**

_"En otros períodos de crisis, siempre ha sido posible ver algunas cosas que eran sólidas y sobre las cuales se podía basar la esperanza, pero cuando miro alrededor, ahora no veo nada que pueda dar lugar a la esperanza, nada del hombre"_. - Ex presidente, Calvin Coolidge.

........................................................................................................................

1929 fue duro, Arturo recordó el día en que vio el evento que condujo al comienzo de la Gran Crisis. El club de Merlín había sido reparado de nuevo, pero estaba saliendo del negocio lentamente debido a que muchos creían que no era seguro. Arturo vio al hechicero escuchando la radio cuando llegó la noticia del Desplome de Wall Street. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y Arturo concluyó que Merlín había sabido que esto iba a pasar de todos modos.

Ahora, cuatro años después, Merlín vagaba por las calles de California en busca de trabajo. A Arturo se le pusieron algunas ropas viejas, mal ajustadas y una bufanda convenientemente colocada para protegerle del polvo y cubrir su cara. Después de descender por la Ventana y salir del Otro Lado, Arturo se encontró a un corto paseo de un granero. Era viejo y claramente ya no se usaba, apenas parecía lo suficientemente seguro como para estar cerca, su pintura roja una vez brillante se desvaneció por los elementos ásperos y se agrietó por el calor y la falta de humedad. No parecía que esta tierra hubiera visto llover en mucho tiempo.

Luego, a través de las olas de calor que se elevaban desde el asfalto, apareció un hombre joven con pelo oscuro y una barbilla cubierta de rastrojos. Arturo se escondió detrás del granero y observó a Merlín caminar hacia sus puertas, con un gran bulto en la parte delantera de su abrigo que indicaba que estaba llevando provisiones de algún tipo. Abriendo las grandes tablas de madera con un crujido, cruzó el umbral, observó sus alrededores (probablemente para asegurarse de que no le siguieron) y murmuró un hechizo (probablemente de protección) antes de cerrar la puerta del granero detrás de él.

Arturo dejó que su mente vagara, ¿por qué Merlín necesitaba todo un granero para él solo? ¿Por qué quiso ocultarlo? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo allí? ¿Estaba escondiendo algo allí? Los pensamientos de Arturo se cortaron cuando la voz de su amigo comenzó a sonar desde más allá de una gran grieta en la pared del granero. Ansioso por saber por qué Merlín estaba empezando a hablar consigo mismo otra vez, Arturo presionó su oído contra la grieta, escuchando una conversación.

"¿Quién es ella?" vino una voz que ciertamente no pertenece a Merlín, sino a la de un niño. Arturo sospechó que debía tener al menos 7 u 8 años de edad.

"No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?" Merlín le habló con amabilidad al chico, aunque Arturo todavía no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

"Discúlpanos, señorita, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?" El chico no obtuvo respuesta. Merlín decidió contribuir.

"¿Tal vez habla español?"

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón!" el niño se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablar un idioma que Arturo reconoció de hecho como español.

" **Disculpa, me llamo Miguel. ¿Cómo te llamas?** " Arturo supuso que su nombre debía ser Miguel, luego la niña con la que estaban hablando respondió.

"Uh-um, n-no hab-hablo- No hablo español, yo-" ella tartamudeó y Merlín la consoló.

"Está bien, solo queremos saber tu nombre".

"Es Adelaide". se detuvo por un momento, pensando, antes de agregar a su declaración "Gracias, señor. Por salvarme de los hombres malos ..." Arturo escuchó un crujido y supuso que la niña estaba abrazando a Merlín. Sonrió levemente porque ,por supuesto, Merlín salvaría a una niña de un grupo de ladrones. Arturo decidió que intentaría echar un vistazo por el agujero. Vio a Merlín, una niña con un vestido de volantes blanco con encaje intrincado. ¿Tal vez su traje de domingo? Estaba sucio, por lo que era probable que Adelaide lo hubiera estado usando durante días, pobre muchacha. Miguel llevaba ropa mal ajustada que obviamente recogió de diferentes lugares. Sus guantes no coincidían y ambos tenían cortados los dedos y sus botas de cuero estaban muy desgastadas.

"No era nada realmente ... este es Miguel", señaló Merlín al chico sonriente, quien interrumpió lo que Merlín iba a decir a continuación.

"¡Tengo ocho! ¿Cuántos años tienes?" se dirigió a Adelaida.

"Seis." Se animó ligeramente ante la expresión radiante de Miguel, Arturo se encontró haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Ja ja! ¡Eso significa que estoy a cargo de ti! ¿No es así, señor Creed, señor?" Miró a Merlín, que puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"Te lo dije, Miguel, es Stanley y nadie está a cargo de nadie aquí", miró a Adelaide, sonriendo, "todos trabajamos juntos"

"Como una familia". Adelaide interrumpió esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

"Exactamente." Merlín terminó. Arturo tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar que Merlín eligió el nombre de Stanley Creed como su alias y rápidamente puso los ojos en blanco ante el brujo reina del drama.

........................................................................................................................

Resultó que, además de a Adelaide, Merlín llevaba provisiones debajo de su abrigo, incluyendo algunas latas de comida, una manta y algunos vendajes que usó para tapar una herida en el brazo de Adelaide. Todos calentaron la comida en lata usando un fuego que Merlín encendió usando su magia para gran diversión de Adelaida. Luego simplemente comieron, hablaron y se calentaron con el fuego. Arturo escuchó algunas de las anécdotas de Miguel mientras el sol se ponía en la distancia.

"-y luego, cuando todo esto termine, el agua vuelva y todos recuperen sus trabajos, ¡me conseguiré un coche!"

"¿Un coche?" Adelaide sonaba escéptica.

"Sí, uno rojo brillante y voy a pasar mis días trabajando en el calor del verano, ¡escuchando la radio!"

"Eso es raro ..." señaló Adelaide, arrugando sus facciones, Merlin intervino en este punto.

"Ahora, Addie. El sueño de Miguel puede no ser algo en lo que pienses, pero lo hace feliz. Le da algo por lo que esforzarse y al final del día eso es todo lo que cualquiera necesita". Adelaide se sentó en silencio por un momento, pensando para sí misma.

"¡Quiero un perrito!" dijo al fin, Miguel hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué, como un pequeño blanco esponjoso?"

"¡No! ¡Como uno de los más terroríficos! ¡Así puedo cuidarlo, salir a pasear y asustar a los hombres malos!" ella se puso de pie y comenzó a imitar al perro hipotético, gruñendo y curvando sus dedos para que parecieran garras.

"¡Creo que podrías asustarles así de bien!"

"¡Miguel!" Se persiguieron uno al otro alrededor del fuego por un tiempo. Luego ambos se derrumbaron en sus sillas cuando Merlín terminó de recoger las cucharas que usaron para compartir la lata. Ambos empezaron a bostezar, luego Merlín habló.

"Creo que es hora de que os vayáis a dormir". Las protestas comenzaron a salir de la boca de los niños, pero Merlín les hizo callar con una promesa.

"Si os vas a dormir ahora, usaré un poco de la leña en la parte de atrás y las transformaré en las dos cosas que queréis ¿Un coche y un perro guardián?" Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con entusiasmo y recogieron sus mantas para acomodarse para la noche. Merlín les deseó buenas noches, luego caminó hacia la puerta del granero, la abrió y salió.

Arturo se apartó de la grieta en la pared, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sentado justo al lado de una pila de leña. Se puso de pie tan silenciosamente como pudo y dobló la esquina del granero, fuera de la vista. Vio a Merlín agarrar dos trozos de leña de la pila, respirar profundamente el aire del campo y suspirar. Arturo sonrió al recordar los días soleados en el campo de entrenamiento y las noches en lo alto de las murallas del castillo mirando a un Camelot dormido.

Arturo se disolvió pacíficamente en la oscuridad, regresando una vez más al Otro Lado para esperar su próxima visita.

........................................................................................................................

Palabras de la autora: Algunos antecedentes sobre Miguel: sus padres emigraron de México para buscar trabajo, pero fueron deportados durante la Repatriación Mexicana (1929-1936), pero Merlín le encontró y le acogió.


	6. Ojos bien abiertos.

**Año 1943**

Otra vez Arturo decidió visitar a Merlín.

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa, como dicen en las novelas y la próxima Gran Guerra fue infravalorada. Merlín logró pagar un apartamento en una calle anodina en un área ordinaria de Manhattan. Miguel y Adelaide se quedaron en California, buscando educación y trabajo, pero no sin el conocimiento de despedida de la verdadera identidad de Merlín (guardaron el secreto obedientemente). Arturo escuchó sus zapatos chocando contra las calles empedradas y mojadas mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio de apartamentos de Merlín. La lluvia cayó sobre el cristal en torrentes que le recordaron a Arturo el arroyo que visitaba con frecuencia durante sus viajes de caza con sus hombres (y Merlín, por supuesto). Abrió las puertas a una anciana que estaba escribiendo en el registro. Habló con una voz ronca por fumar demasiado (porque, por supuesto, lo hacía).

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Apartamento número 106?"

"¿Familia?"

"Amigo."

"Tercer piso" colocó una llave de plata en el escritorio, "que tenga un buen día". Recitó, antes de volver a su registro. Arturo se acercó al escritorio, tomó la llave y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el piso de Merlín. Los números de cobre oxidados que indican el apartamento del brujo pillaron a Arturo con la guardia baja. Esto no era un antiguo granero, les había dicho Arturo a los Sidhe, no esta vez - tenía que ser más discreto.

Usar su alma inmortal para poseer un cartero desprevenido con una sola carta (dirigida convenientemente al propio Merlín) no era exactamente lo que Arturo tenía en mente. Sin embargo, Arturo se calmó antes de tocar la puerta de madera. Se podía escuchar la música jazz filtrarse por el pasillo, relajando los nervios de Arturo porque eso sería un espectáculo - Merlín escuchando jazz ...

Golpeó bruscamente y esperó. Unos pocos clics sonaron al otro lado de la puerta antes de que Merlín la abriera ligeramente. Asomando la cabeza, sonrió hospitalario.

"Hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" Arturo tuvo que parar un momento. Lo que fue muy embarazoso. Pero no tan embarazoso, se dio cuenta, como Merlín en pijama con el cepillo de dientes colgando de su boca y la cara cubierta de crema de afeitar. Arturo resopló.

"Lo siento si te he molestado". Trató de contener otro resoplido, cuando Merlín desapareció detrás de la puerta por completo, antes de abrirla completamente para revelar un salón engañosamente simple.

"Venga." le invitó, regresó al interior y se dirigió al baño (probablemente donde había estado antes de que Arturo tocara). Arturo entró torpemente, hasta que vio al tocadiscos, que acababa de empezar a reproducir una canción diferente. Sonrió ante su rico color púrpura y recordó la época en que Merlín había sido hechizado por Morgana y pasó los siguientes días intentando (y fracasando) matar al rey.

"No te pongas demasiado cómodo", bromeó Merlín, ahora completamente afeitado y con los dientes cepillados (aún en pijama). Arturo sonrió un poco, pero no se movió.

"Eso significa", comenzó, moviéndose hacia un lujoso sillón reclinable y sentándose en él, "quitate los zapatos y", hizo un gesto hacia el sofá frente a él, "siéntate".

"Me dijeron que esto era un rápido entrar y salir". Arturo recitó, Merlín agitó la mano y le hizo callar, sorbiendo de una taza de café (probablemente).

"Tonterías, si tienes tiempo para llegar aquí, tienes tiempo para tomar un café. Siéntate, insisto". Merlín no se movió hasta que Arturo se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y se acomodó en el sofá gris azulado. Luego se puso de pie y caminó con propósito hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Azúcar." Arturo gritó justo cuando Merlín estaba a punto de irse. El hechicero se dio la vuelta y le dio a Arturo una mirada inquisitiva, "Pongo un terrón de azúcar en mi café". Merlín sonrió ante eso, una de sus sonrisas que cubría toda su cara y Arturo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El hombre regresó con el café sospechosamente rápido y Arturo presumió que había usado la magia, optando por no mencionarlo. Merlín le entregó la taza y Arturo la tomó con un gesto de gratitud.

"Entonces", el hombre de pelo oscuro comenzó a sentarse en el sillón reclinable con gracia, "¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

Arturo se aclaró la garganta: "Bueno, señor Brook, no es mucho. Su majestad me ha enviado para entregar este telegrama". Sacó la carta ofensiva (dirigida a un tal Richard Brook) del bolsillo del pantalón y se la ofreció a Merlín para que la tomara. El joven obedeció, su cara se contorsionó después de darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. La desplegó rápidamente y repasó las palabras, antes de doblarla de nuevo, suspiró y la colocó sobre el brazo de su sillón reclinable.

"Ya sabes, amigo mío, siempre me he preguntado si informar al gobierno británico sobre mi ... pasado fue realmente una buena idea ..." se levantó del sillón reclinable y comenzó a pasearse delante de Arturo. Tragó saliva. _Necesita aceptar esto, tiene que hacerlo_ , pensó el rey. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua, "y ahora, si entiendo esto correctamente, después de dar deliberadamente mi mejor esfuerzo para desaparecer, ¿sabías exactamente dónde estaba?" Estaba mirando a Arturo ahora, no, dentro de él. El hombre habló con todo el veneno de un veterano de guerra viejo y cansado que estaba decidido a vivir su vida en paz. Por lo tanto, Arturo hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se enfrentaba a una amenaza, en esas raras ocasiones en que Merlín mostraba sus dientes. Se puso derecho, cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, hinchó el pecho y le recordó a su criado lo importante que era.

"Con todo respeto, señor Brook, he leído su archivo y, basándome únicamente en lo que he leído, he llegado a la conclusión de que está más capacitado que nadie para actuar como espía para los Aliados. Has demostrado una y otra vez tu lealtad al rey y al país, a Inglaterra. Peleaste en la guerra, tú ... tú ..." mierda, Arturo se reprendió a sí mismo por haber trastabillado de esta manera. Merlín se aclaró la garganta, colocando su mano en el hombro de Arturo.

"Chico, sé que ahora mismo esta guerra parece ser lo único en la vida que importa. Pero te aseguro que hay cosas más impo-"

"¡No se trata de la maldita guerra!" Arturo estaba a punto de estallar por lo que parecía y sabía que no debía, pero "Perdí a un amigo una vez. Dejé que me consumiera durante mucho tiempo, me costó tanto esfuerzo ponerme de pie y aceptar que se fue ". Respiró hondo, "No retrocedas". Se encontró con los ojos de Merlín ahora. Vió mil emociones cruzar la cara de Merlín en ese momento. Entonces, una simpatía abrumadora. _Oh, Merlín_ , pensó Arturo, _no hagas esto por mí, estoy tratando de hacerlo por ti._

De repente, Merlín le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arturo. Se puso rígido, tratando de no apretar a este hombre tan fuerte, pero fue una batalla perdida. Afortunadamente, Merlín se apartó antes de que Arturo pudiera avergonzarse. Palmeó a Arturo en el hombro, sonrió alegremente y habló.

"Diles que acepto la oferta. Pero solo si tú eres quien entrega ese telegrama". Sonrió de nuevo antes de caminar hacia el sillón reclinable y agarrar su café.

Arturo sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, así que se despidió de Merlín y se lanzó al armario de escobas más cercano. Su mente volvió al abrazo y estaba contento de revivirlo en su mente mientras esperaba que le llevaran de vuelta al Otro Lado. Recordó el calor del cuerpo de Merlín y la solidez de él. Mejor aún, era real. Arturo sonrió estúpidamente al pensar en aquella vez que Merlín había tratado de abrazarle y ambos se echaron atrás torpemente. Quiero decir, ¿quién abraza a un extraño, pero no a su mejor amigo? Arturo se rió entre dientes cuando recordó a "Gloria" del bar. Todas esas veces se burló de Merlín por ser una chica y aquí estaba Arturo, pensando que la vida podría haber sido mucho más fácil si Merlín fuera realmente una chica.


	7. Su estimada majestad.

**Año 1953**

Merlín finalmente consiguió lo que quería después del final de esa guerra, se mudó a California y, en 1953, vivió y trabajó para Miguel en su garaje local en Santa Rosa.

Arturo miró atentamente a través de la ventana, notando que el sol brillaba sobre el pelo oscuro de Merlín. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente mientras ayudaba a Miguel a levantar un coche para colocar un gato debajo de él. El hechicero aulló cuando Miguel colocó la herramienta en su dedo del pie. Arturo se rió abiertamente y vio que la cara de Merlín se ruborizaba con el dolor combinado con el calor del día. Era un marcado contraste con el tono lechoso de su piel: Arturo siempre le decía a Merlín que debía pasar más tiempo bajo el sol, pero, si era sincero, pensaba que la piel del hombre era perfecta. Casi le encontró hermoso, objetivamente por supuesto. Puso su mano en la ventana, con los dedos deteniéndose tímidamente en los labios del hombre. Se quedaron allí por un momento antes de que Arturo se sorprendiera mirándolos y empujando su mano. Cayó y esperó pacientemente la tierra.

........................................................................................................................

Arturo sintió que el calor de principios de junio le golpeaba la cabeza mientras se dirigía al garaje. Los Sidhe no le dijeron a Arturo que poseyera un cuerpo de nuevo, algo de lo que Arturo no podría haberse alegrado más, considerando lo mucho que se compadecía del pobre repartidor (que se despertó sin memoria de la posesión, pero de alguna manera sabía que había entregado su carta, para su gran confusión). Arturo simplemente decidió que todo el proceso era demasiado complicado y complejo para él y se comprometió a no volver a hacerlo.

Estaban sentados en el garaje, Merlín y Miguel, la puerta abierta de par en par y con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su televisor. La mayoría de la familia de Miguel había logrado emigrar con éxito a los Estados Unidos una vez más (los 10). Disfrutaban de la compañía de los otro, pasándose bocadillos los unos a los otros. Hoy era 2 de junio de 1953 y la próxima gran reina de Inglaterra sería coronada. Adelaide estaba bebiendo limonada y ayudando a dos niños pequeños a bordar y finalmente se dio por vencida después de que su rottweiler siguiera rondando alrededor de los tres y recurriera a enseñar a los primos jóvenes de Miguel cómo lanzar una pelota de béisbol, todo mientras jugaba con el animal.

Arturo apoyó el hombro en un árbol cercano y observó como se desarrollaba la escena, cuando de repente la voz de Merlín atravesó a la multitud.

"Todos, sentaos, ¡está empezando!" Todas las personas en la habitación encontraron inmediatamente un asiento, una pequeña niña sentada sobre el regazo de Merlín, todos mirando la pantalla ante ellos. Así como millones de personas lo estaban haciendo en todo el estado, incluso en el país. Arturo pensó en la familia que gobernaba el reino que una vez llamó Albion, como lo habían reinado (no siempre sabiamente) durante cientos de años. Sin embargo, ahora, pensó, apenas tienen voz en el gobierno. Luego pensó en su gente: única, fuerte, apasionada y comprensiva de las dificultades de la vida y llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor.

Una vez que concluyó la ceremonia de coronación, todos (no solo la familia de Miguel, sino toda la calle) comenzaron a mover sillas, mesas, cubiertos y comida a la calle. Una vez que terminaron, cientos de vecinos se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer, beber y conocerse. Aunque no todos trataron a la familia de Miguel con el respeto que les otorgaban a los demás, muchos se mostraron amistosos cuando vieron lo cómodos que se sentían Merlín y Adelaida con el grupo y comenzaron a compartir recetas e historias de sus vidas. Mientras Arturo lo disfrutaba todo desde el margen, vio a una niña de unos doce años en una disputa con una mujer que presumiblemente era su madre.

"Te lo dije, cariño, ¡no debemos molestar al hombre!"

"¡Y te lo dije, mamá, está solo! ¡Puedes verlo en su cara! Mira ..."

"¡No voy a mirar, niña! ¡Y te sentarás conmigo de nuevo en este instante!" Ella agarró la muñeca de la niña, "¡Si vas a alimentar a este hombre con la comida de nuestra mesa, ¿quién sabe ?! ¡Tal vez esa banda de malvados mexicanos de allí pueda comenzar a tener ideas divertidas!" La niña parecía realmente mortificada por los comentarios de su madre. Con un movimiento rápido, se soltó del agarre de su madre, agarró el plato de la mujer de debajo de su nariz y se dirigió hacia Arturo con vigor.

Sorprendido e impresionado, Arturo la observó detenerse a unos pocos metros del rey. Ella le empujó la comida, "Nadie debería estar solo en un día como este". Dijo con una autoridad que hizo que Arturo tomara el plato de ella.

"Gracias." respondió simplemente, boquiabierto como un simplón. La niña asintió, se acercó a la mesa de Miguel y comenzó a conversar con él y su familia. Se disculpó por lo que dijo su madre y fue invitada a sentarse con el grupo. Arturo comió la comida lentamente, saboreando el momento antes de que inevitablemente regresara al Otro Lado. Pasó gran parte de este tiempo observando a Merlín, permitiendo que sus ojos una vez más cayeran en los labios de su amigo. Enmarcaron sus dientes mientras sonreía ante una historia graciosa de la niña, antes de volver a un estado de concentración ligeramente boquiabierta. Arturo tragó saliva y dio media vuelta, dejando el plato vacío en el suelo a sus pies.

Se fue satisfecho y contento, lo cual era raro, pero casi se agrió, por una culpa confusa y alarmante de la que Arturo necesitaba tiempo para meditar.


	8. Eres una estrella.

 

**Año 1969. Disturbios de Stonewall. Día en que nació el orgullo LGTB.**

Arturo miró la ventana una fría (asumió) tarde de septiembre de 1963 cuando Merlín se sentó con Miguel. Le pidió al hombre que llamara a Adelaide para que viniera, que necesitaba decirles algo. Adelaide y su hija menor, Patience, se sentaron juntas en el sofá.

"Vine aquí a descansar". Les dijo, con la mano apoyada en la rodilla de Adelaide: "Creo que ahora he descansado lo suficiente". Se volvió hacia Miguel, que estaba escuchando y asintiendo con la cabeza y le entregó un sobre grande, "En este sobre está todo lo que me hace Albert Ollivers. Quiero que lo queméis en la hoguera de la comunidad de esta noche". Miguel asintió y tomó el sobre obedientemente.

Merlín respiró hondo y continuó: "Tengo billetes de avión para Nueva York. Viviré en la ciudad, ya tengo un apartamento y sabes lo difícil que dicen que es hacerlo." el grupo se echó a reír, mientras Patience gorgoteaba felizmente, "No sé qué va a pasar mientras esté allí, esa es la idea, pero os escribiré a los dos tan a menudo como pueda". Hizo una pausa, pensando largo y tendido sobre la siguiente oración y luego continuó: "Solo quiero daros las gracias. Por estar ahí para mí y mantenerme cuerdo durante esos terribles años. Me habría vuelto completamente loco sin vosotros dos..."

"¡Oh, no digas eso!" Adelaide interrumpió, envolviendo a Merlín en un fuerte abrazo, luego dijo, casi en un susurro: "Dios sabe que tienes muchas cosas por las que estar loco, sin embargo, viejo amigo". Merlín se echó a reír, luego Miguel se acercó y le abrazó también. Una vez que se apartó, habló.

"Señor, estás loco". Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Merlín, "Todo lo que puedo esperar es que incluso me acerque a ser la mitad de buen amigo que ese amigo de la realeza tuyo". Añadió. Merlín respiró hondo, enderezándose.

"Ambos son los únicos amigos verdaderos que he hecho". Adelaide sollozó algo acerca de que su maquillaje se iba a correr y todos se abrazaron, Patience casi es aplastada en el proceso.

Al día siguiente, Merlín abordó ese avión como Percy Michaels y se dirigió a la ciudad de Nueva York.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arturo observó como Merlín conseguía un cómodo trabajo diario en una empresa de periódicos en Greenwich Village y, en poco tiempo, se convirtió en un cliente habitual de la posada local. Allí conoció a todo tipo de gentes y de repente se convirtió en parte de una comunidad en la que no había mostrado mucho interés durante casi cuarenta años. Se volvió particularmente cercano con dos clientes, se llamaban a sí mismos Sylvia y Marsha. Sylvia no hablaba mucho sobre su trabajo, pero Marsha explicó que tenía una carrera con la que Arturo estaba muy familiarizado y hacía mucho que había dejado de verla como menos que cualquier otra carrera. Lo encontró particularmente gracioso cuando Merlín comenzó a referirse a ella como "una estimada dama de la noche".

Un día, Merlín mencionó a Gloria (bajo el disfraz de "hobbie de la universidad") y Marsha insistió en que Merlín se uniera a su grupo de artistas.

Merlín declinó cortésmente.

Merlín había estado yendo a la posada durante unos 4 años cuando pasó. Ocurría de vez en cuando: los agentes de la policía organizarían redadas, pero normalmente eran sobornados y ponían la otra mejilla ante el supuesto libertinaje que ocurría en la posada. Arturo lo había etiquetado mentalmente como "la mayor mierda que había escuchado". Este día, sin embargo, era diferente.

Y pasó que Arturo eligió ese día en particular para visitar, en ese día de junio en particular.

Los clientes eran arrastrados a los coches de la policía que estaban a la derecha y al centro, cuando de repente, Stormé DeLarverie, una artista habitual en la posada, comenzó a resistirse físicamente. Retorciéndose en el agarre del oficial, ella, con su brillante pelo rubio y su distinguido chaleco, gritó en el aire.

"¡Alguien haga algo!"

Indignados, una multitud de casi cien clientes se reunieron fuera de la posada, Arturo se unió a ellos por curiosidad, aunque en gran parte fue la rabia que sentía hacia esos oficiales. Arturo había pasado la mayor parte del día en la posada e instantáneamente se había hecho amigo de Stormé y su amante, Arturo se sorprendió al descubrir que también era una mujer, pero no era alguien que juzgara, considerando lo cerca que había estado de Merlín antes de su "partida". Discutió el asunto con Stormé. Ella simplemente se rió y le dijo: "No eres diferente del resto de nosotros. Solo necesitas algo de tiempo para verlo".

El significado completo de lo que ella había querido decir golpeó a Arturo con una fuerza paralizante en el momento en que Merlín soltó una botella vacía, lanzándola hacia los policías y chocando contra un coche. Antes de que Arturo tuviera la oportunidad de procesar el pensamiento, estalló la violencia. Una ráfaga de botellas llenó el aire, los sonidos de gritos de enfado y gritos de dolor se unieron a ellos: la combinación formó una especie de electricidad en el aire y la mente de Arturo fue devuelta al club que una vez tuvo Merlín. Recordó los disparos y los gritos cuando, de repente, encontró su mano enroscada alrededor de una botella intacta. De la nada, otro recuerdo de Camelot llenó su cabeza.

" _No llores, Arturo. Quién sabe lo que el reino puede sospechar"._

_"No les prestes atención, hijo. Han cometido sodomía. Bestias como ellos son quemadas"._

_"¿Un abrazo? ¿Un chico del pueblo? ¡Arturo me has disgustado y me has deshonrado en muchos niveles hoy! ¡Vuelve con tu tutor, aprenderás las consecuencias de tales acciones!"_

Y cuando Arturo sintió el escozor de los latigazos que recibió esa tarde, el dolor en la espalda, el rey de Camelot lanzó la botella a través de la multitud. Golpeó al oficial de policía más grande que pudo ver en la parte posterior de su cabeza (justo en el blanco). El enorme hombre soltó a Merlín de inmediato y le gritó "maricón" a Arturo. Se burló, escupiendo al hombre mientras Merlín se escurría a su lado, su visión oscurecida por una copiosa cantidad de sangre, ese solo hecho hacía que Arturo viera rojo. Marsha P Johnson y Sylvia Rivera habían llegado a la escena media hora después de que empezara y, después de pasar una cantidad incontable de tiempo luchando contra una multitud creciente de "autoridades", se unieron en un coro de voces que cruzaban el motín. Arturo nunca olvidaría las palabras que cantaban:

Somos las chicas de Stonewall

Llevamos el pelo rizado

No llevamos ropa interior

Enseñamos el vello púbico

Somos las reinas del lugar

Siempre llevamos vaqueros

Llevamos el pelo rizado

Porque creemos que somos chicas

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las palabras flotaban como un mantra sobre la multitud. Arturo podía sentir cada latido de su corazón y el ruido de la sangre en sus venas le gritaba que hiciera algo loco. Se volvió hacia Merlín, cuya vista aún estaba obstruida y sonrió como un idiota que deliraba. Merlín le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma amplitud antes de agarrar a Arturo por la parte posterior del cuello y darle un beso rápido. La respiración de Arturo se enganchó y, antes de que lo supiera, Merlín se alejó. Terminaron separados por las multitudes y Arturo emigró a las afueras del motín, su piel picaba y comenzaba a disolverse.

Cuando vio a Merlín en medio de la violencia, la indignación y la liberación, un pensamiento llenó su mente:

_Creo que te amo._

Entonces Arturo se había ido, en la oscuridad y el deseo de solo un momento más con Merlín, listo para esperar el paso de la próxima década con la respiración contenida.

 


	9. Ballroom Blitz.

**Año 1970**

"¿Qué quieres decir con prohibido?" Arturo le gritó a la reina Sidhe. Titania le miró con ojos helados, antes de que se repitiera por tercera vez.

"El acusado ha violado los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Tú, Arturo Pendragon, tuviste contacto físico con Emrys a sabiendas y voluntariamente, sin el uso de un cuerpo externo o la aprobación del consejo Sidhe. Por lo tanto, tienes prohibido aventurarte más allá de la ventana hasta que la década 1980 llegue ". La criatura azul, mucho más grande, se mantuvo apática incluso cuando Arturo se arrodilló, con la cara en las manos.

"No puedes hacer esto. ¡Tengo que verle!" Su súplica ahogada no hizo nada para influir en Titania cuando respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar una vez más.

"El acusado ha vi-"

"¡Lo sé!" Arturo quitó sus manos para fruncir el ceño a la Reina. Luego, sin otra palabra, ella y sus secuaces desaparecieron en humo y Arturo estaba solo.

Por lo que parece tendría que estar aquí encerrado por los próximos diez años. No es tanto tiempo, no realmente. Teniendo en cuenta los siglos que ya pasó en el Otro Lado, pero esto era diferente. En ese entonces, no había visto a Merlín, no le había tocado. ¿Pero ahora? Especialmente después de comenzar a darse cuenta de sus ... sentimientos por el hombre, Arturo no sabía si era capaz de hacer esto.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

........................................................................................................................

Corriendo de regreso a la ventana, intentó encontrar a Merlín de nuevo. Incluso si no pudiera verle en persona, esto sería suficiente por ahora, Arturo solo tenía que ser paciente. Mientras que antes la ventana estaba llena de luces de neón y música desde todas las direcciones - Merlín en medio de todo, la piel empapada de sudor y los ojos brillantes de alegría, ahora solo había oscuridad. La ventana estaba en blanco. ¡Arturo ya ni siquiera podía supervisar a su propia gente! ¿Cuándo dejarían los Sidhe de tratarle así?

Arturo gritó de angustia y se maldijo por haberlo hecho mientras golpeaba su puño contra la ventana. Su puño golpeó una superficie sólida, fría, como el cristal. De repente, todo salió a borbotones, todo el amor, todas las veces que había visto a Merlín molesto y con gusto se habría enfrentado a un Darocha con nada más que una ramita si eso significaba que podía ver esa sonrisa una vez más, el anhelo constante que había sentido alrededor de Merlín, todo cuando todavía estaba gobernando su reino, oh dioses, su reino. La pena se entrelazó con su dolor, el anhelo entrelazó sus lágrimas y la soledad tiró de sus huesos. El tiempo no existía y su única fuente de luz había sido arrancada de su alcance.

Y todo por un solo beso.

........................................................................................................................

Merlín se despertó con la cabeza llena de dolor, la garganta como papel de lija y el estómago como un mapache hambriento en un saco. Fue al baño de su apartamento, vació lo poco que tenía en el estómago y, de inmediato, tomó unas pastillas de venta libre para aliviar el dolor en su cráneo palpitante. Suspirando con alivio, se dirigió a su cocina para hacer una taza de café fuerte. Diana Ross sonaba a través del silencio y Merlín se balanceó en un baile cansado. Tomando su café, se acercó a su lujoso sofá y se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre él, la radio continuó sonando en la distancia.

Una vez que su taza estuvo terminada, Merlín regresó a la cocina y la colocó en su fregadero para lavarla más tarde. Luego emigró a su alféizar para su fisgoneo matutino. El hechicero supuso que debía parecer un tanto raro, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana con el pelo desordenado y un libro en sus manos, con la ventana abierta. ¿De Verdad? Era solo entrometido.

Incluso en Camelot, Merlín vio a la gente pasar delante de su ventana viviendo sus vidas, fue un pasatiempo interesante. Mirando hacia las calles grises de abajo, vio a Veronica caminar con propósito fuera de su propio edificio, con un traje recién lavado y zapatos que chocaban contra el pavimento cuando ella se acercaba a la estación de autobuses. Merlín comprobó el tiempo. Las 11:30 eso significaba que Veronica estaba en camino a esa entrevista de trabajo con la que siempre estaba conversando con los vecinos cuando salía a fumar. Merlín esperaba que ella lo consiguiera.

"Ooh, el limpiador de ventanas". Merlin exclamó en voz baja, sus ojos se dirigieron a la furgoneta blanca que entraba en el callejón. Esa furgoneta aparecía todos los viernes, sin falta, media hora después de que el señor Tanner se fuera a trabajar. Llegaba tarde. El conductor se bajó y Merlín trató de no babear por la forma en que la tersa camiseta blanca de Hanz se extendía sobre su pecho.

"Señora Tanner, eres una mujer salvaje". Tuteó a la mujer de cuarenta y tantos que vivía unas cuantas puertas más abajo. Merlín nunca había hablado con Hanz, pero a él realmente no le gustaba pensar cómo había aprendido el nombre del hombre. También le pareció tremendamente divertido que la misma furgoneta también apareciera todos los martes, media hora después de que la Señora Tanner fuera al bingo. Chico inteligente, ese Hanz.

Justo cuando el genio en cuestión entró en el edificio, Merlín miró hacia el cruce en el callejón y, efectivamente, estaba ese chico que siempre le ofrecía bebidas a Merlín en el nuevo club. Uno de estos días, pensó Merlín, aceptaré esa bebida y lo primero que mencionaré son esos pantalones cortos de ciclismo. Se estremeció al recordar esos horribles pantalones cortos de ciclismo y se empujó fuera del alféizar de la ventana.

En su camino de regreso a su dormitorio, se miró al espejo y, por primera vez, notó un solo pelo plateado. Se lo quitó de la cabeza y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su certificado de nacimiento falso probablemente lo registraría como un hombre de alrededor de 30 en este momento. Merlín suspiró, supuso que probablemente debería dejarse envejecer. No podía sentir ninguna aprehensión en la antigua magia desde los disturbios de Stonewall. Había felicitado a Marsha y Sylvia por su creación de STAR, pero prefería no pasar demasiado tiempo allí.

"He pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida". Les había dicho por un teléfono público "Solo quiero relajarme ahora, sin peleas, sin protestas, solo yo. Os deseo toda la suerte en el mundo, mis amigas, avisadme si alguna vez necesitáis algo ¿Vale?" luego se fue a su casa y reorganizó sus muebles. ¿Porque, porque no? Merlín tampoco necesitaba su trabajo en el periódico, nunca lo hizo. A lo largo de los años, había logrado adquirir una gran cantidad de dinero, pero le gustaba trabajar. Merlín siempre encontró que le mantenía fuera de su mente.

Hablando de eso, Merlín comenzó a rememorar de nuevo. Sus pensamientos de alguna manera le llevan al mismo lugar de siempre en estos días: el hombre en el bar. Su bar, eso es. Nunca tuvo una razón específica para vestirse como Gloria. Había planeado seguir haciéndolo durante un par de décadas cuando podía, pero descubrió que, después de esa noche, ya no podía hacerlo. Sabe que vio a Arturo. Lo único que había estado luchando en su cabeza era si era o no una alucinación. Había visto a Arturo antes, sin que él estuviera allí, ¡pero este Arturo llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que el hombre en el bar! Había desaparecido frente a los ojos de Merlín, pero Merlín jura que había algo que no estaba del todo bien.

Suspiró pesadamente, antes de levantarse de su lugar en su cama y dirigirse hacia el armario. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Cassie, ¿y qué caballero no visitaba a su dama en su cumpleaños? Así que Merlín recogió flores frescas y abordó el siguiente autobús hasta su destino.

Colocó las violetas púrpuras sobre la hierba y miró la lápida.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Cas." susurró y con una cálida sonrisa, se volvió y se dirigió a la estación de autobuses.


End file.
